


Mornings Like This

by Anono



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anono/pseuds/Anono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin must have set a new record for getting out of bed so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little ficlet I wrote in class.

A heavy weight on his chest woke him. Then a tight squeeze. Levi was having a nightmare, there was no mistaking it. The slight trembing and squeezing of his arms as he clung tightly to him. Blue eyes still heavy with sleep looked down at the mop of messy black hair before giving it a kiss. Erwin trailed his fingers up and down his spine, an attempt to gently wake him, or at least sooth out his dream.

The tight grip loosened and a tired groan left Levi's lips as he opened his gray eyes to look up at Erwin.

"Bad dream?" he asked earning him another groan as he watched the smaller man tuck back onto his warm side. 

Levi did this during the colder months, Erwin was a goddam furnace which was perfect for the snow-filled winter months. However it was different during the hot months. 

Sitting up the smaller man smirked down at him before straddling him and running his hands up and down his chest. Erwin chuckled and gripping his thighs before giving him a harsh smack to the ass. Levi jumped and slapped his hands away as he climbed out of bed leaving the blonde man behind to watch him saunter to their bathrom making sure to put a lot of hip into it before turning around and curling a finger at him and disappearing into the room.

Erwin never got out of bed so fast.


End file.
